Five Nights at Penny's
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: My version of the continuation of the Five Nights at Penny's AU. Credits are in the story (Summary subject to change so it sounds better :P)
1. Chapter 1

((**This is the written continuation of the short comic of couch-po-tato found on Tumblr based on chitaistalker's Five Night's at Penny's AU))**

_Five Night's At Penny's: Night One_

The call ended, or rather, the recording, leaving Blake in a nervous, cold sweat, the annoying buzz from the shitty little fan only making her shiver all the more.

_Yang was here_. _She was here before me, but...where did she go? Why did she leave? Did she find something here, can I find it too? Can I find...her?_

These thoughts, as well as many others swirled around her numbed mind, her eyes idly, unfocused and blurry from tears, looked down at the scroll showing the security cameras and their feeds. Everything-one- was fine, just standing there staring ahead as though they were asleep or maybe even soldiers at the ready.

It hurt to see these machines, they looked so much like her friends, like Velvet and Nora and Penny and yet, they were just _standing_ there, lifeless...empty...dead still.

Blake had to look away, at them and at the camera, away from the poster of them on the wall, or the childish drawings children drew of them. It made her sick, made her gag on nothing- or maybe she was gagging due to the sudden smell that invaded her nose - it didn't matter, _it couldn't matter_, not when she was trying so hard not to cry.

She didn't know why she did it, but she played Yang's message over again, taking both comfort and sorrow from the voice of her loved one. When Ruby had been murdered, Yang changed, no longer was she the out going, social butterfly, no, she stuttered if she even graced you with a response, she looked down at her feet, if her eyes were focused enough, and she never ate anything, or drank the tears that rolled down her cheeks if they stumbled across the corners of her mouth.

Yang had changed, until she told them she was going to find answers, a small glimpse of her former self, a haunting image for the faunus to replay over and over again.

The silent teen shook her head, she wasn't here to think about that, she was here to get answers and hopefully; Justice. Glancing back down at the screen, Blake's sharp eyes scanned each room quickly before she paused.

Velvet was gone! Sure, Yang said that they moved around, but she didn't think that they would move so stealthy. Checking her cameras again, Blake saw that Velvet was in the backstage, just standing there facing the camera lens. It was creepy, to say the least, sent a chill up her spine really, but as long as she wasn't close by, Blake could hold off on the door.

It gave her more time to think too, as she scanned the feed again. She just couldn't bring herself to call these machines by their given names. They were much too similar in appearance to her murdered friends and by habit did she call them such.

Her screen suddenly went black, only for a few moments, turning back on as though nothing happened, only for Velvet to be missing from her view. It shocked Blake, and the small humming, a girlish sound with a bit of an accent, ringing through the halls made the feline faunus quake in her seat as she quickly checked her cameras.

Her heart was pounding, finding the bunny to be in the supply closet now and for Nora to be looking at her in the dining room. The girl always did like to eat, but now...No, this wasn't the time for grim thoughts, especially since the cameras gave out again. The black out gave the girl time to check the clock, sighing as it was now only four AM and to check her door lights.

Right was clear.

The left one wasn't.

There stood Velvet, peering into the room. Her eyes, which seemed so real now instead of cartoonish, focused on her and her alone. Blake quickly closed the door, her hands shaking as she backed away silently. How could she have not heard her coming? And why did she just peer into the room like that? What made it worse was that the girl this machineresembled was a shy little thing, peering into a room before she would make herself known. How could this...this thing act and look so much like her friend?!

Blake kept her eyes on that closed door, flipping the light switch on for a moment just to see if the figure's shadow was there or not. The machine - Velvet - lingered for a few good minutes, like Blake had hurt her feelings or that maybe she was trying to work up the nerve to say something, but in the end, she left.

Nora was in the kitchen now, pots and pans banging as if she was playing them like a drum. This too, the girl used to do when she was alive, crying out for pancakes or just food in general. Blake sat there, eyes ever vigilant on both the screens and the door, mind calculating on how much power was used per minute verses her not using anything to her using everything. It was easy, for the cunning girl, the only thing that seemed to bother her was the familiar faces she'd have to slam those heavy metal doors on.

Blake sighed out, her fifth hour just as long and heart straining as her fourth. How many times had she played Yang's message over now? Four, maybe five times? She had it memorized by heart, even the stupid pun she threw in there. The voice was all she had left of her now, besides her memories and pictures. She found herself wondering where Yang could have gone now. If Yang had indeed found closure here, or maybe another clue, but why didn't she call? Why leave a recorded message for someone she would never meet and not her friends?

"Yang never did make much sense until it was all over with." Blake sighed out, turning her head to look at the now closed door to her left, Velvet returning for another visit. "She was always quite the planner, huh, Velvet? She made the both of us get out of our shells and I never...really got to thank her for that."

Blake sighed as she checked her feed one last time, finding Nora back in the kitchen, that Penny had not moved once, and that everything else was as dull as dirt.

The alarm on her watch scared Blake out of her gazing, looking down to see that it was now six. The whole place seemed to change then, Velvet seemed to just walk away, Nora went back to her spot on the stage, and the whole damn place just seemed...lighter.

Gathering her belongings, Blake made her way out of the building and to her house as quickly as possible. It wasn't a long drive home, a reason why she and her friends used to always eat at the place, that and Ruby loved the silly little songs those machines played for her all the time.

Sometimes, Blake felt as though it was her fault that her friends were lured there, if she had never shown them the place or maybe even lived further away from it then they wouldn't have been killed. When Yang was still with them, she feared that maybe the blonde thought this too and that was why she didn't call them, but over time, it just seemed as though this was how things were supposed to be.

Blake always did hate that line.

The tall faunus was surprised to see Weiss staring -waiting- from her living room window, icy eyes near the point of tears darting around the concrete streets, finally landing on her and widening for just a moment before they began to glare at her. Blake didn't even have to wait and wonder why she was being glared at either, for the heiress threw open her front door and chocked out a scolding.

"You had me so damn worried! I hurt too, okay?! I hurt too and it's not fair that I have to move on and run a business while you go play fucking investigator!"

It was a welcomed sound compared to what was in that shitty little office. Blake gave the smaller girl a small smile, before she walked inside and sat down on the couch, throwing her head back to rest it against the full cushions. "That place...those machines...they're just like our friends. And Yang was-"

"You found Yang?!" Weiss asked, closing the door and rushing over to sit by her friend. "She is okay? Why the hell hasn't she called?"

"No, I didn't find her. She left a recorded message for the next security guard."

"So...she was the one before..." Weiss mumbled, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Yeah." Blake closed her eyes, replaying the voice in her head again. "That place...for something so horrible to have happened there...you know it has to be stained."

Weiss nodded, her eyes floating over to gaze at the pictures they kept of the sisters. After a time, she came to a conclusion. "Tell me about your night."

"Pardon?"

"Tell me about your night, Blake. Maybe I can do something here to help you...to help everyone."

Blake smiled, lifting her head to properly talk to the girl. She told her what Yang had said, told her of the rooms she had to watch over and the shitty feed the cameras gave her to work with, and she told Weiss of the animatronics, how they looked and even acted like they're friends. She told her that Velvet visited often, that Nora still liked to play around in the kitchen, that Penny was still a little nervous and never left her spot on the stage -show ready- she teased.

"...What about...what about Ruby?" Weiss asked, her tone soft, a slight crack in the normally stern voice.

"I don't know where she is but..." Blake paused, gathering her thoughts and gathering her feelings. "I have a bad feeling about that curtain in Pirate Cove."

"What do you mean, Blake?" Weiss asked, finding the tone the other used troubling.

"I don't know, Weiss. I feel as though...I'm being drawn to it."


	2. Night 2

_Five Night's at Penny's: Night Two_

Blake had to go back there, back to that damned place, to watch those damn machines, to pray that the footsteps she heard was in her head and not outside the door, to hopelessly watch as power drained from the office's battery- the only thing keeping her safe from _them_.

So, with shaking hands and a heavy heart did she dress up in her uniform, place her hat on and made sure to tuck her ears in. She told Weiss to try and find some background on the place, told her to be safe and that if anything went wrong...to never go there.

Blake had to go back, she had to find out why her friends where so brutally murdered, why those machines looked so much like them-even acted like them in some cases- and to try and find peace for her and Weiss.

She had to go back to hear Yang's voice...

She had to go back for Yang.

/Oh! Oh, hey there! If you're hearing this then that means you made it past your first night! Congratz there! But hey, I won't keep ya for long cuz our friends get a little more active at night, so I'd be checking those cameras as I'm talking to ya.../

Blake's eyes widen before she snapped her head down to look at the security screen, fingers clicking each room as her sharp eyes scanned it. She could see Nora in the dinning area, just standing there and...and looking back at her.

She was already feeling on edge.

/...but besides that, I'd keep an eye on the curtain in Pirate's Cove. Ruby is very special and rather shy, so she doesn't move if the camera is on. Heh heh, she's always been an awkward little thing, but she's...she's really something else...I-I gotta go, good luck!/

_Yang was crying? Oh, but...she was talking about Ruby so that's understandable...but...is Ruby really behind the curtain? Nothing makes sense here! Why do these animatronics look so much like my friends?! Why are they trying to kill me?! Kill Yang! Can't they see that it's us?!_

Blake glanced but down at the camera screen, seeing Nora still standing in the dinning area but with Velvet now with her. It seemed that Penny had yet to move at all and now for Pirate Cove-

Someone was peeking out from behind the curtain! They were just...staring at the camera, as if they could tell she was watching, and they hated it.

Her heart had stopped, her blood ran cold, her breath stuck in her throat...She'd know that face anywhere, even if half of it was covered by a broken fox mask. It was indeed Ruby, the single silver eye reflecting light like a mirror, the other eye covered by an eye patch. She had become the character she loved the most, the silly fox pirate, who was cleverly witty and secretly shy yet brave enough to gather a crew and venture the high seas...even if he failed to find any treasure.

Now, all Blake could see was a shell of the former girl that she thought of as a little sister...and that hurt more then anything.

She had to look away, had to put the camera down and seal her eyes shut to try and force the image of the little redhead out of her memory-

But they wouldn't grant her rest.

She could hear something keeping from the right side, and flipping on the lights did she now see Nora at the window, mouth open and eyes blankly staring at her. Blake quickly closed the door, turning to check the left side just in time to see Velvet peering in.

Blake stood there, both doors closed, lights off save for the one that lit the office. She could feel both of their stares on her, burning and relentless. And she'd swear- **swear- **that she could hear the words 'It's me' ring through her ears.

_Do they know who I am? Can they see me? Really see me? I couldn't have been hearing things, not their voices, not that clearly...Oh God, Ruby!_

Blake quickly reached out for her scroll, flipping it to Pirate's Cove and sobbed when she saw that Ruby was out from the curtain, stopped mid run, like that silly coyote she loved so much would do. With a shaking hand did she check the other rooms, Nora and Velvet gone to the backstage and kitchen respectively, and Penny still on stage, though she had now turned to look at the camera.

She opened the doors, swallowed the bile that rose to the back of her throat, took a deep breath, played Yang's message over and over again, and checked her cameras. Velvet had hummed her way to the storage room, Nora was the rest room hallway, and Ruby was...

'It's Me.'

"Fuck!" Blake gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'_Thud, thud, thud, thud.'_

Blake knew that sound, someone was running, and she had just managed to flip the camera to the west wing hall, just in time to see Ruby sprinting down it, her hooked hand raised and eyepatch lifted up, showing nothing more then an empty socket.

It was only her quick reflexes that saved her, closing the door just in time to hear Ruby pound on it.

'_Bla-zzzt-ke_..._it's me.'_

She couldn't take it! It was only now three! She was only now half way through and somehow, Ruby had stolen a jolt of power from the battery! Blake was overwhelmed, she was emotionally beat and was just ready to scream her lungs out in anguish when the oddest thing happened...

Yang's message played again.

Blake had not pressed the button, had not even been close to it, yet hear it was, playing for her to hear all over again. And somehow...somehow Yang's voice made her feel better, reminded her that she was here for a reason. Blake calmly looked down at the fed, saw that Ruby had not shown back up, that Velvet was standing in the hallway, and that Nora was back in the dinning area.

_They had...backed off? But why? Or maybe...they're just moving around randomly? I can't think straight anymore. I just want to go home, I want to go home and look back at my pictures and close my eyes. I want to just leave so bad but...I want answers more._

Time seemed to just flow by now, not fast, not slow, just seemed to waste away as Blake kept up with her friends. Nora and Velvet showed up a few more times, and Ruby, though only peering from behind the curtain, looked different...sadder...

Blake blamed it on her tired eyes.

And the tune she was now humming thanks to her bunny friend.

When six rolled around, Blake was again shocked by how the atmosphere just seemed to be lifted from this place. There had to be a reason for it...had to be a reason for all of this...

She just needed to figure out what.

Driving home, Blake knew that she'd find Weiss there and deep down, she dreaded that if only for one small reason...she'd have to tell her that she found Ruby. She'd have to tell Weiss, the girl that had no friends until Ruby, what the younger girl had become.

It would break Weiss apart, shatter her like glass against a bullet. Ruby was so special to her,far more the a best friend- far more then any friend- Weiss felt that she owed Ruby something for bringing her out of her icy shell, for being her best and for a while...only friend.

Parking her car, Blake gave out a deep sigh when she saw Weiss waiting for her through her living room window, the heiress looking back at her with those pale blue eyes -like ice- Ruby had called them -but they're warm on the inside- she would quickly say.

After what Blake was going to tell Weiss, she feared that the warmth Ruby had seen there would be washed away by tears.

Every step closer she drew to her house brought that fear to life, made her heart beat faster until it was just one, numb sensation. Opening the door and seeing Weiss sitting on the couch, eyes puffy and swollen from either crying or staring at her monitor for too long, made the beating organ nearly stop.

"Weiss...I..." Blake started, kicking off her shoes and throwing the hat onto a nearby dresser before she sat down beside the other on the old couch. "...They were really active tonight."

"Are you okay, Blake? You seem far more drained then I've ever seen you." Weiss asked, gently placing a hand upon Blake's own clammy ones.

"They were...Everything is just so much, so fast and I..." She was breathless, looking at Weiss' curious and worried filled eyes, but she had to tell her, she had to. "I found Ruby."

Blake could see the emotions in Weiss' eyes flicker, could see tears start to form at the corners of those tired eyes, and see the heart crumble inside the small chest. For now they both knew Ruby was dangerous now- an enemy- and furthermore, she was not at peace.

It was a tiring night, holding onto each other, crying and sobbing. They were both too hysterical in their despairs to try and form any sort of sound, Weiss was in such a horrid state that at one point Blake was concerned that she would hyperventilate, but they both passed out on the couch before that happened.

And Blake would dream this night, dream of silver eyes and the words...

'It's...Me.'.

_**A/N: Hi there! So this piece...I should really change my password on my account cause my sis posted this when I wasn't to sure about it. I was there when she did it this time though, but I couldn't stop her from doing so. Anyway, I figured since it was October~ and the some people did like it, that I would continue it. I do enjoy writing it, I feel as though it gives me a chance by spooky and set the scene and mood.**_

_**So here is the second night, but what will happen on the third? And why is Ruby stealing power from the battery? Only she and I know and maybe...if you survive until then...you'll find out too~**_


	3. Night 3

_Five Night's at Penny's: Night 3_

"Blake, please. Please don't go back. Please?" Weiss begged, holding onto her friend's arm with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I...I can't lose you too and if Ruby's there then you know Yang wouldn't have just left her! You know that Yang is-"

"I know that!" Blake yelled, her own eyes starting to burn with tears. "...I know that Yang wouldn't have left Ruby...even if Ruby was a killing animatronic, she wouldn't have left her...but that doesn't make her dead too, Weiss."

The heiress had since let go of Blake's arm in favor of wrapping them around herself, an old habit Ruby had broken her out of...while she was alive. "Please take care of yourself...please come back because I...I need you here. I have no one left."

"...I know, Weiss. I know."

/_Hey, hey! On your third night! You're doing great! Most don't make it this far- well I mean- not that they died or anything they just left the night scene. Got office jobs...you know. Anyway, the shit hits the fan tonight, get it? Cause that fan is a piece of shit? Can I turn it off? Wait a minute...*crack* opps! I guess not! Oh well! Hey, I was thinkin' that maybe if you got caught, you can just play dead! Of course if they think you're a suit then and might try to stuff one of those skeletons in ya...Hmm, yeah, that's no good. Just don't get caught, okay? Oh! And do me a favor! I got a friend that lives close to here, in the house with the black cat welcome mat! Tell her...tell her I love her, and that I'm sorry for not calling./_

Blake had gotten into the habit of recording the messages so she could play them back for Weiss and she was so glad she did.

_Fucking night hasn't even started yet and I'm already crying._

Things were quick to start, Velvet wasted no time in leaving her spot on stage and standing in the backstage a ways from the camera. Nora had left to stand in the dining room. She dreaded it, but glancing at Ruby's Cove, she saw that the sly fox hadn't even peeked from behind the curtain yet, making her sigh in relief.

It had seemed like Velvet and Nora were the only ones moving, Penny only turning to look at the camera from time to time.

The odd thing though, was that when she checked on Ruby, she could hear something. Sounds of metal clanking around and clashing. She could see light come from behind the curtain too, but it was on and off, not like a light switch being flipped, but like a flame.

What was Ruby up to? Was this why she hated being watched?

_Dum, dum du du dum~_

Blake turned to flip the light switch, gasping out as she saw Velvet at the door, smiling as she stood stock still, a single hand in the room reaching for the office light. She quickly closed the door, both happy and terrified that Velvet had moved her hand out of the way of the heavy metal barrier so it would not get harmed.

"It's me."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake cried out, screaming at the happy bunny on the other side of the door. "Why do you keep telling me that?! Do you think I would have forgotten you?! Why are you doing this!?"

She received no response, she knew she would, but she still felt a little better getting that off her chest. She was still left with the questions, still left empty and confused. Blake knew then that she would have to be far more careful. She would have to be far more concerned with the lights rather then Ruby, who seemed far too busy at the moment to attack her.

And so here she was, flipping the light switches off and on in a sort of timed pattern, only gazing back down at the scroll when she knew the coast was clear. It truly did seem like Ruby was busy, for she had yet to even peer from behind the curtain, so that small fact made her let out a sigh.

_Why was Velvet trying to turn off the lights? Was she even? It damn well looked like it, but...There would be no reason to. She knows I can see perfectly fine in the dark so...or maybe she __**knew**__, but has forgotten! Maybe that is why they say 'it's me', because that's all they remember!_

It was all a theory, but it was all she had at this point.

Blake sat there, her body tense as she flipped the switches on and off, then checking the screen of her scroll to check on Ruby. She didn't know what made her do it, but she decided to check the other spots of her camera views, shocked to see Nora looking up at the camera in the closest hallway. That in itself wasn't the shocking part, for she had done this a number of times, the shocking part was that her head was...twitching.

It was violent and sporadic, the movement at odd angles that had her mouth flying open and slamming closed. It was frightening, seeing that jerking and mad actions. She had never seen them do this before, and there was no reason for it to be happening. Maybe she was short circuiting, maybe she was jammed her stuck...maybe she was doing that because she knew Blake was watching.

Tearing her eyes away from the screen as soon as it cut out, Blake flipped on the hallway lights to stop Nora from coming into the room, a feat that she looked close to doing. They were walking with a purpose now, and that purpose was to get in here with her. And stuff her into a suit. And keep her here with them.

Forever.

It was an odd thought, one that made Blake think that they were lonely and not just murdering her. Maybe they did remember her, and just wanted their friend, maybe they were trying to scare her away, so she would never come back and learn the horrid truth to this place.

She had a feeling she could find all this out, but she'd never be able to tell anyone her findings.

It was four o'clock now, it seemed like it should have been six an hour ago, but maybe that was because Blake was so alert, maybe because she had seen those smiling faces so many times tonight. Maybe it was because her eyes felt so heavy, burning when they were both closed and open, gritty feeling and she was sure they were bloodshot.

Truth be told she hadn't gotten much sleep lately since she had started this job, her dreams being filled to the brim with nightmares and familiar faces. Faces which seemed to haunt her rather her eyes were open or closed.

Yang's and Ruby's haunt her the most.

Blake glanced to her side, flipping on the light switch to her right to see Nora still standing there, her mouth as wide open as it could be. She wondered if the girl could even close it or if the jaw was permanently unhinged.

Funny...it wasn't like that...the last time they were here...

In fact, all the machines were in better shape. What had happened to them? They looked...mangled? And now that she had a few days under her belt, the stench of them was even worse then how they appeared!

It didn't take long for it to turn six after that, the time seeming to speed up rather then slow down, maybe it seemed so fast because it was so slow in the beginning, or maybe it was just her over thinking it, wither way, she was on her way home with another message from Yang to share and another fear-filled story to tell Weiss.

She prayed that she could find answers soon so she may never have to go back to that accursed place.


	4. Day 4

_Five Nights at Penny's: Day 4_

Weiss couldn't just stay at the office and pace about all damn day while Blake slept- if one could call that tossing and turning sleeping- so she may go back to that horrible place! She needed to do something to help. Anything, to help!

Ruby deserved that much from her.

Weiss stopped mid stride to silence a sob. She always choked up when her mind thought of the joyful girl, making the heiress sob even harder when she thought back about how such thoughts used to bring her joy.

They can't now...never again unless she could move past all this.

It just...wasn't fair! Out of the millions of people in the entire world, those were the ones that never deserved such a fate, damn near nobody did! So why did it have to happen to them? To her! To Ruby?

Returning to her desk, Weiss refreshed her computer and began researching ghosts. Yes, it was a silly thing, but the way Blake described everything, and the way they machines repeated those two, seemingly important words, it made sense to the woman.

What if, the ghosts of her friends were still trapped there? After all, they never found the bodies of them, only the large amounts of blood and people hearing the screams of the children. The security guard that supposedly killed them took his own life right after, leaving the taunting message that he got away with it all, and in all of that, there was no justice. No justice for anybody, really.

But it was odd, how Blake said they looked and acted so much like their friends, and she had mentioned the smell of the animatronics to be as bad as rotting food, so maybe...

No. No, if that were the case, surely the owner or someone would have noticed and done something about it. Surely they wouldn't run the business with...with rotting corpses in theeir characters! That was...that was unmoral on so many levels that it made her sick!

But maybe that was why he was saleing the place? Taking all the money he could before he was found out?

Weiss took a deep breath, forcing the chills that run up and down her whole body to stop. If that was the case, if that was truly the case of it all, then maybe the souls of her friends were trapped in those suits and skeletons of iron and were begging to be let out. Saying the words that could to try and convey that they were there, and praying for freedom.

But why...try and harm those that worked there? Surely, if her friends were in those suits, they wouldn't hurt anyone...right? But Yang has said-and dear god what did seeing Ruby's face do to that poor girl- she had said that they stuffed anyone they caught into a suit, killing them in the process.

But...why?

Why? Why?! _WHY?!_ It was the only thing Weiss could think of, stayed awake at night and thought over! Why The violence? Why them? Why _Ruby?!_ Why...did someone take her ray of sunshine away?

"Miss Schnee?" A man, her secretary, called out as he gave a gentle tapping to her door. "I have a visitor for you. Mister Ozpin from the...Paranormal Branch of the state collage?"

"Ah, yes. Bring him in." Weiss nodded, straightening up her lists and notes she had readied for this meeting.

A tall man, walking with a slight limp and bearing his weight upon a cane, walked into the room. He wore bent glasses and had silvering hair. He seemed wise to her, or maybe it was her just being hopeful, though the knowing smile he tossed her way made her thoughts seem all the more bright.

"Good afternoon, Miss Schnee. I hear you have some questions you'd like answered? How odd, coming from a business woman such as yourself."

"Take a seat, Mister Ozpin. I'm afraid, a business woman like I am, have very little time to give you, yet I bear many questions." Weiss offered back, a tiny hand, shaking from lack of sleep and to much coffee, waved to him an empty chair.

The man sat down, almost letting out a sigh as he took the weight off his bad leg or hip. He adjusted his glasses, which sat far down his nose, and cleared his throat. "You seem rather troubled. I take it something has put you in such a state? Something, supernatural?"

"I..." Weiss sighed has she steeled herself. "I do not know yet, really." She admitted to the aged man. "I fear it might be, and yet, I pray that it isn't."

"May I ask why these events trouble you? Is it haunting or maybe something a bit more personal?"

"Personal. Dangerously personal and something I wish to keep secret, if I can trust you with that."

Ozpin smiled again, small wrinkles bunching up at the corners of his eyes. "Of course. You do not have to ask that of me."

"Good. Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning." The small woman sighed as she leaned back into her office chair, her fingers nervously lacing together so they may fiddle with one another. "I...I am sure you are aware of the establishment know has Penny Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Quite. Am I right to assume that the children that were murdered there were friends of yours?"

"Yes...One of them I even..."Weiss stopped herself, her throat tightening up before she pushed through it. "Another friend of mine is working as a security guard there, to watch over the animatronics and the like, but something...isn't right. Here, I'll show you my notes."

They spent a hefty hour going over the recordings, the stories and details Blake shared with her, the research Weiss herself did, and what Ozpin thought of it all made Weiss blood run cold.

"I would bet my cane that the souls of the deceased are trapped within those machines. And furthermore, I say they are suffering. As to why they are attacking your friend, I do not think it is them, or at least, not entirely."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means, their souls has given those objects movement, it has not _controlled_ them. Who knows how long that security guard has been around them, and you know how they say objects absorb the likeliness of those around them. But this...Ruby...she seems...more in control then the others. Like, she has found something to help her fight off what is controlling her, but not entirely. She is still a threat, most certainly and I would watch her closely, but I feel as though she may have the key to all of this. Rather it is her...or something she is hiding behind that curtain."

_**A/N: Hey guys! If you noticed, this chap is Weiss' point of view and an important chapter to the story! We found out so answers about what's going on it seems, but what we didn't get was a way to stop it all from happening! What does Ruby have behind the curtain? How could it help them save their souls, and more importantly, is there still time to?**_

_**Also, I know that the stuff here isn't really explained in the game, and there are hundreds of theories about it! In this story, we'll be following mine, so don't take it for canon or anything, okay? Hope you all enjoy and remember, it's October, so get out there and scare somebody**_!


End file.
